The present invention is an improvement in fish hook and assembly elements of that allowed a baited hook to drop to the bottom of the body of water being fished, without the bait on the hook being made available to fish, minnows, and the like that are intermediate the water surface and the area to be finally used for fishing. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus to provide simple, convenient, economical and effective means whereby a fisher can lower his baited hook to the bottom of the water of the bay and then cause his baited hook to be released from a sleeve while at the bottom, or to release the hook from the sleeve at any desired depth by marking his line so that his baited hook escapes bait stealing fish while the baited hook is on the way down to the bottom of the water, and thus permits the entire bait on the hook to be presented to the fish being sought after.